So You Think You Can Play Me?
by XxCeCeMonaexX
Summary: What Happens When Two 'Players' Take On The Task Of Each Other?   Rated T For Language   All Human
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I said I was going to rewrite the story some so this is the rewritten Chapter One. I would love if you guys who have read the first version of this chapter would tell me which one you liked better.**_

_Max's (P.o.v.)_

_*Flashback*_

"_I'm sorry Max but this just isn't working out." Cameron says not an ounce of remorse shown on his face._

"_What…What do you mean? This isn't about oh my gosh!" I choke out not believing his words_

"_Max come on Babe you didn't want to give me what I wanted! I mean did you really think someone like me could really want someone like you for you?" he questions amusement appearing clear as day on his face and at that moment my heart breaks into millions of pieces, it feels as though it burst into flames when he chuckles at the tears rolling down my cheeks._

"_But…but I love you" I whisper as my knees weaken_

_Cameron smirks at this "Now Max maybe you shouldn't have pretty much handed me your heart on a silver platter." He says winking at me before walking away._

_*End of Flashback*_

"But Max I love you!" Sam exclaims looking close to tears. What Sam or any other guy for that matter doesn't understand is that love is a curse.

"Sam please just go grow some and move on!" I grumble closing my locker and strutting towards my next class, feeling no sympathy for the guy balling his eyes out behind me.

_**Okay so what did you think? I've decided to make each chapter into two or more parts the second part of chapter one is already written I just have to type it.**_

_**Review!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so I'm soo sorry this was supposed to be up like two days ago I've just been too busy preparing for basketball try out! So some of you guys want longer chapters I will try to make me chapters longer, if they don't get any longer then I'll just update more e often. I got a few people tell me they like the story better written better but I would love if some more people who read the other way could give me some feedback.**_

_Fang's (P.o.v.)_

"Fangy what's wrong?" Bridget whined latching on to my arm while I shrug her off not really in the mood for her clinginess

"Fangy Poo! Why are you acting like this?" She asked rubbing her chest against mines.

She steps her game up when I don't reply "Well I know will make you better, my parents are out you could come over tonight!" She says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively

"Now why would I go over to your place?" I question finally replying to her

"Because you've been a bad boy and need to be punished" She whispers in my ear winking at me. I stare at her in wonder I mean can you be anymore slutty?

"Yeah Bridget we need to talk." I mumble brushing her off me once _again._

"Okay yeah Fangy what is it? "She asks her eyes twinkling with happiness

"Well Bridget this really isn't going to work out." I say not letting any emotion seep through my voice or face

Her face immediately falls and tears start to coat her eyes "What why?" She whispers sadly previous slutty attitude gone

"We are through Bridget" I grumble leaving her at the entrance of the school crying her eyes out. The thing is after seeing my mom ball her eyes out night after night crying females don't affect me, well that is until I walk through the hallway and one crying female stops we in my tracks.

_**Okay so there goes that sorry it's kind of rushed I don't want to miss the bus lol! Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Max's (P.o.v.)_

There is a tap on my shoulder and I look over to find my twin sister, Ella.

"Hey what's up Els?" I ask her with a slight smile

"Nothing much look Max I want to tell you something but you have to promise me you won't over react!" She exclaims looking at the ground nervously

"Sure what is it? You know you can tell me anything." I mutter trying to get her eyes to meet mines with no success

"You know Brandon right?" She asks and I nod not really liking the drift of this conversation "Well he and I have a date tonight."

"A date?" I question laughing bitterly "Oh please a guy like Brandon only wants one thing. He doesn't want you for your brains he wants you for your body!" I exclaim looking at her as if she has no brain inside of that pretty little head of hers.

"So what are you trying to say? That a guy couldn't possibly like me for me? That I'm not good enough for him?" She asks rage flashing through her chocolate eyes

"What I'm saying is that all guys are exactly the same! So don't come running to me when he breaks your little fragile heart!" I roar trying my hardest to block out the memories

"Max just because Cameron used you doesn't mean all guys are like that. Plus I'm not as stupid as you to fall in love with someone so out of my league!" She screams walking away angrily.

Her words bring back the memories I've tried so hard to forget. The worst part about what Ella said is that she was right; the reason why I am hurting so bad is because of my own stupidity. I silently slide down my locker pulling my knees into my chest and letting my mind wander. I'm so lost in thought I don't realize I'm shaking until someone's words bring me out of my trance "Are you okay?" I look up to find Nicholas 'Fang' Thompson gazing down at me.

_**Okay so the next part of chapter 2 is already written and typed all I need are 5 reviews from you guys and I will upload part 2 of chapter 2!**_

_**~Ce-Ce~ **_


	4. Chapter 4

_Fang's (P.o.v.)_

I gaze down at the shaking girl in front of me.

"Are you okay?" I ask giving her a dazzling smile, she doesn't react the way most girls would which to tell the truth surprises me.

"What's it to ya?" She asks glaring at me and although this _same _girl was just shaking a few minutes ago she still manages to speak with such confidence it leaves me flabbergasted.

"Nothing…Uh nothing just asking" I stutter trying to play it cool

"Sure what ever" She grumbles slamming her locker and walking away with her head held high.

I don't get how someone who seemed so weak a few minutes ago can now seem so strong. I don't know why but something told me this girl is a challenge. Considering the fact that I like challenges this should be fun.

I walked through my front door that day to find my mother sitting at the kitchen table beaming, with a scrawny looking guy next to her.

"Fang can you come in here for a second, I want you to meet someone" She says happiness shining through her voice.

"Fang this is John." She says waving a hand towards the guy next to her. I take in the guy's appearance scrawny dude, baggy clothes and un-groomed hair overall this guy is your average hobo.

"Sup I'm Fang" I mutter reaching out to shake his hand. You know how people say you can tell a lot about a man by his handshake? Yeah that saying is true! This guy's handshake was weak and overall _very _feminine, I see him wince in pain from my strong firm handshake.

"Nice to meet you Fang" he says massaging his now bruised hand

"Yup" I say turning and walking up the stairs. This guy obviously wasn't going to be around long, and when he left I would have to pick up the pieces with my mom. Pshh never will I fall in love I think plopping down on my bed and turning my IPod on full blast

**_Okay so I am writing the next chapter now and I'm trying to make it longer then my usual chapters uhhh... another thing I just wanna say thanks for all of the reviews most of em made me laugh :) _**

**_Review!_**

**_~Ce-Ce~_**


	5. Sorry

Okay sorry this is not a chapter! Um this story is being put on hold if you couldn't already tell. I've been really busy in school and I don't know what to write in this story. I'm not taking it down I'm just going to move on from this story and maybe come back later. I promise I will update with at least something after the next maximum ride book comes out! I am writing a story at the moment, however it is not maximum ride related and it is on Wattpad. It's not really my usual story but I think it is pretty good. I've promised all my friends that I would finish that story. If you want to check it out I'll put the link to my wattpad account on my profile and you can check out the story from there. I really do hope most of you check out my new story! Again I am really sorry about putting this story on hold.

P.S. Personally I think my writing and grammar has gotten better and that's why my new story is better.

(If the link doesn't show up on my profile just PM me)


	6. Hi!

Hey! I'm finally back! While I was on my LONG break from FanFiction I finally realized why everyone gets so pissed off over bad grammar. Before I took my break I was kind of like '_Why is everyone making a big deal out of it? Jeez __this is just a stu__pid website!'_. Believe me when I say I _understand _now! You don't even want to know how many times I've wanted to just shoot a writer in the head because of their grammar! (Pretty violent right? Yeah I know) So because of that I am trying really hard to use proper grammar and I think my writing is overall improving a lot! I have an account on Wattpad too with the same username so check that out! I hope that everyone sticks with me because I am trying to get back into this story because I really want to finish it but, I'm not feeling it as much as I was when I first started it. So I might be doing a little bit of editing. I will try my hardest to not give up on this story if you guys don't give up on me! Thanks! I'll be updating as soon as possible!


	7. Chapter 5

Max's P.o.v.

If there is one thing that I hate it is feeling weak. That's why I can't let Fang witness me crying again. I don't want to seem broken or worthless because when people see a weakness they use it to their own sick advantage. So it's as simple as that. I have to be strong no matter what. I don't want anyone's pity because it is my fault I got hurt so now it is up to me to move on no matter how hard that may be.

"Max?" A cautious voice says and I look up to see my little brother Gazzy gazing up at me with his big blue eyes.

"Yes Gas?" I ask making room on my bed for him to sit down.

"I don't know what it is Ella did, but I know she is very sorry," He whispers flinching obviously scared I would blow up on him. I guess you could say I haven't exactly been the greatest big sister ever.

I pat the spot on my bed next to me. "What makes you think that?"

"Well Ella seems a little bit sad lately," He grumbles pausing to think, "Oh! And she has been grumbling to herself about how big of a mouth she has and how she needs a filter to stop all of the shi-"

I quickly cover his mouth with my hand, "Alright Gas I get the picture!" I exclaim not exactly wanting my eight year old brother following in the footstep of Ella and I, who began swearing at a young age due to the things that were going on at home at the time.

"So are you going to forgive her?"

"I don't really know bub," I declare turning my attention away from him.

"Okay," he replied before heading out of my room.

I grab my iPod from my nightstand and drown out the rest of the world quickly getting lost in thought. Am I really mad at Ella? No. I mean all she did was tell the truth it's just I never thought I'd hear those words come out of my own sister's mouth. The same sister who told me the same night that he left me that it wasn't my fault and that I was too good for him anyways. Eve when when she told me that that night I still didn't believe her but it made me feel better none of the less. After that night all of my friends left me. They all seemed to slowly pull away from me and before I knew it I had nobody but Ella. It was then that I decided that I would never again fall in love because love never benefited anyone. You see the sweet little Disney movies and they give little girls false hope. Little girls grow up thinking that even though their life is a piece of shit now, a prince will come and save them and they will live happily ever after. That isn't going to happen. But yet people still let their little 'angels' believe that it is going to happen. In truth parents are just setting their kids up for heart break. For what seemed like forever I was one of those girls who believed in this fantasy, but now I know. There are no such things as a happily ever after.

_**So how do you like it? I'm trying to find the flow of this story again so sorry if it seems a little weird and out there. Review and tell me what you think! I'll start off small so how about 3 reviews for the next update?**_

_** Ce-Ce**_


	8. Chapter 6

Fang's P.o.v.

I walk into school the next day exhausted. I got got close to no sleep last night. Mom and her new boyfriend were up all night. Not in _that _way get your mind out of the gutters! They were up fighting, so my little sister, Kailey, came into my room late last night claiming that she couldn't sleep due to the noise.

"Hey man you don't look too good," Iggy says walking along side of me.

"Yeah I don't feel so good either," I state barely feeling like lifting my feet up from the ground to take another step.

"Mom has a new boyfriend?" He asks. You see Iggy is the only one who knows about my mom's issues. Really Iggy is my only friend. I mean I have acquaintances but that's about it. They only want to talk to me because I am 'popular'. If you can call me that.

"Yupp," I admit.

Just then something or should I say someone from across the hall catches my eye. The crying girl from yesterday, except today she doesn't even look like the same person. Yesterday she seemed broken today she seemed strong and dignified.

"I'll catch up with you later Igs," I call over my shoulder as I make my way towards the girl. I don't know exactly what it is but something draws me to her.

I quickly make my way to her locker "Hey."

She swiftly turns her head towards me and then frown when she recognizes me. "What do you want?"

"Well you can start by telling me your name," I advised with a hopeful smile.

"Max."

"I'm Fang," I mutter reaching my hang out for her to shake.

"I know," She informed ignoring my hand.

"Okay then," I drawl. What's with this chick? She is being so…so…not nice! Yeah I know pretty nice adjective I just can't think right now.

"Look do you need anything else or can I go. You know I have things to do with my life I can't just sit around chatting with you all day."

"Yeah and what exactly do you have to do with your life?" I ask with a smirk and when I see her glance down at the floor I know that I got her.

"Well you know I have to um," she pauses for a moment thinking I guess, "I have to go to my free period and I spend that time tutoring a few sophomores."

I look at her for a while in amusement, "Tutoring sophomores?"

"Yupp," She states but it comes out as more of a question.

I can't help it I chuckle at her lame ass lie. I don't quite know if I am seeing things or not but for a second I thought I saw the corner of Max's mouth tip up but it is quickly gone.

"Shut up," she snapped shoving me in the shoulder.

"Hey now no need for the violence," I playfully scold.

"Whatever I'm leaving," She remarked shutting her locker and walking away.

"Bye Max," I call to her.

"Bye Fang," She calls back over her shoulder.

I spin around on my heals heading towards my class. I can't stop the smile that spreads across my face.

_**I'm sorry! This chapter took a lot longer than I thought to upload and it was mostly filler. I do realize that my chapters are short and I have already explained that. Review!**_


	9. Chapter 7

**Max's P.o.v.**

I've made a decision. I like Fang's company so I'll enjoy it while I can. I'll have a little care free fun and then end it. It's as simple as that. No strings attached. He'll be just like every other guy that I've played.

"Max!" A voice calls behind me and I turn to see Ella running up to catch up with me.

"Max listen," she starts still panting from her jog up to me," I am _so _sorry I don't know what came over me! I was just frustrated and my mouth was running before I could stop it. I guess we both share that trait."

"Ells it's fine. I'm fine. What you said was the truth and-"

"Max it wasn't the truth. It was not your fault. Cameron is an ass he never deserved you in the-"

"Ella I'm over it!" I exclaim not wanting to hear the rest of the lie that she was to tell. To tell the truth I wasn't in the mood to remember certain things right now or listen to people try to make me feel better about myself when I know the truth.

"Oh thank the lord!" She squeaked throwing herself at me, "Max I love you so much!"

"Love you too Els," I chuckle hugging her back.

"Well I have to go so I'll catch up with you later! Adios!" She beamed before skipping off.

I shake my head chucking at my sister's childlike behavior. I nearly jump out of my skin when an unfamiliar voice startles me out of my happy land.

"So you're the person who has Fang all happy like someone just told him he's going to live forever!"

I turn my attention to the voice and I find a tall lanky guy with bright blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair looking down at me with a goofy smile. I raise my eyebrow at him confused as to what he means.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'm Iggy fellow best friend of Fang and I just had to see you for myself. Ever since Fang ditched me to talk to you this morning he has been smiling like a monkey on crack," He informed me the smile never leaving his face.

"A monkey on crack how do you even know that that looks like?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He continues talking though as if I hadn't uttered a word, "So what is it about you that he likes?"

I open my mouth to interject that Fang doesn't like me but Iggy continues musing, "Is it your hair? No? Your eyes? Hmm. Maybe it's your personality. Your nose? Yeah I bet that's it! It's your nose people would die for your nose it's slightly curved up at the tip," he continues yapping while I reach up to lightly touch my nose. It takes me a while before I realize what I just did and I mentally face palm myself.

"Will you shut up! Fang doesn't like me! We barely even know each other!" I protest. Jeez does this kid ever stop talking?

"Okay okay whatever you say doll face."

"Is there anything else that you need Iggy?" I sigh tiredly. I don't get it. How the heck can someone be this happy? It's unnatural!

"Nope I guess I'll just be going!" he says turning to leave before turning back to face me," And max?"

"Yes?"

"It definitely isn't your loving caring nature that he likes," he sings skipping down the hall.

"Unnaturally happy," I state walking to my next class.

**I'm sorry! This chapter took a lot longer than I thought to upload and it was mostly filler. And once again I realize that this chapter is short they will get longer as the story progresses but if it counts for anything it is longer than the last chapter. = )**


	10. Chapter 8

_**Fang's P.o.v.**_

"Hey Fang do you want to hang out later?" Iggy asks as we walk out of our last class of the day.

"I wish I could man but I have can't leave Kailey alone," I inform him. I have no doubt in my mind that mom will probably be out all night and I can't just neglect my eight year old little sister like that.

"Well she could come with?"

"I don't know man. I guess it just depends on what we do," I mutter unsure if that's a good idea don't get me wrong I love my sister but she is very sensitive and it can be a bit of a hassle taking her out sometimes.

Iggy doesn't reply as he slides into the passenger's seat in my beat up ford.

"Do you think she'll be fine with just going to the park or something?" he asks hopefully.

"We'll see. If so we'll meet you there at five."

We spend the rest of the way home simply bobbing our head along to the radio and letting our minds wander.

"Iight see you later Igs," I call over my shoulder as I head toward the front door to my house.

"See ya," he calls back heading home. Iggy lives about a block away from me so he usually tags a ride with me in the morning and afternoon.

I walk into the house to find broken lamps and shoes all over the place. Looks like mom and her boyfriend fought some more while I was at school. I drop all of my things in the corner and quickly get started on cleaning up this mess. What I don't understand is how mom can continue to make the same mistake. Every time. Every time she is completely convinced it is love and that this love with fill some kind of emptiness that she feels. When I was younger I used to believe the same thing as her. That the latest guy that she brought home this time could maybe be that fatherly figure that I needed. I wanted to feel love I _needed _to. When my mom had Kailey however I realized that it wasn't about me anymore. I couldn't think about how I was feeling or what I needed. I had to protect my little sister from the feelings that I had felt for the longest time. And I tried believe me I did-

"Fang?" a voice says snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hey Kailey," I say without turning to face her but when I do my body instantly heats up. "Who did it this time?" I sneer my eyes zeroing in on her knotted hair and bruised arms.

"No one," she grumbled not looking me in the eyes.

"Kailey I have told you this so many times. Either you stand up to those jack asses or I will deal with them myself. You can't keep coming home all bruised up," I exclaim pissed at myself for letting this happen again.

"I know I just-"she starts but a sob racks through her body, "they scare me Fangy. They're just so mean and they say things about our family."

I pull her close to me hugging her, "What kind of things?"

"Bad things. Mean things," she stated.

"Like what Kailey?" I question trying to keep my cool.

"They-they said that Dad left because of me," she choked out. Damn how cruel can little kids be?

"Kai you know that isn't true. I've told you a thousand times why dad left."

"I know but-"

"No. Don't let what they are saying get to you."

She sniffles a few times before determination shines through her large green hazel eyes.

"Okay."

"Okay good now go and get cleaned up we are meeting Iggy at the park in a bit," I tell her ruffling her already messy hair.

"Kay," she chirps giving me a peck on the cheek before hopping up the stairs.

I sigh quietly as I take a seat on the couch turning on the television. I'm really the only person that Kailey has. Our father left a few months after she was born and my mother as you know isn't around much. It isn't that my mom is a bad mother it's just that she spends so much time looking for love that she doesn't realize that she is failing at giving Kailey any.

_**(I was going to stop here but people keep commenting on the length of the chapters so I'll try and write more)**_

"Finally!" Iggy bursts out hopping down from the spot in the tree that he was perched. "Can you guys be on time for anything?"

"Hello to you too Igs," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes at his dramatics we said we were meeting at five o'clock and we got here at five fifteen.

"Well hello Fang and Kailey! How are you guys this fine evening?" he jokes with a mock bow.

"Hi," Kai mutters quietly, looking down at the ground.

This is what I meant by sensitive, my sister is very emotional and shy. You get used to it after a while but you have to watch what you say and not get surprised if she doesn't talk to anyone for a while.

"You can go play if you want," I tell her nodding my head towards the playground in front of us.

She nods her head quickly before skipping towards the monkey bars.

"So I talked to your latest interest today," Iggy states giving me a look that says he knows something that I don't.

"Huh?"

"Max," he clarifies," I talked to Max today she's an interesting character," he muses.

"What do you mean?" I ask curious as to what he means.

"I mean that she is not the usual type of girl that you would play," he says matter of factly.

His words catch me off guard. _Not the usual type of girl that you would play. _Is that what I was trying to do, play her? I mean I know I haven't really talked much to her but were those my intentions?

"How so?" I wonder.

"Well for one she is scary."

Scary? Was she scary to him? I have seen Max at a moment where she was very vulnerable could that be why she doesn't intimidate me like she does other people?

"Plus I always thought you were into red heads," he adds lightly shoving my shoulder.

This comment causes me to roll my eyes and chuckle. He did have a point though most of the girls I got with were red heads.

"Eh I guess you have a point."

"Don't I always? I mean I _am _The Ig Master!" he exclaims flipping his imaginary long hair over his shoulder. I choose not to comment on his latest retort and just walk over to the bench which is near the area of the playground where Kailey is playing.

"Don't leave me my love!" Iggy gushes quickly following me.

"Would you shut up," I snap when a few parents nearby turn and give us weird looks.

"Shit," a familiar voice behind us says followed by a younger voice.

"I thought you told me not to say that word because it was bad! How come you can say it?"

_***Gasp* Who could that possibly be? So I am proud of myself this chapter is longer than the rest! : ) In this chapter we got a look at a softer side of Fang. What are your thoughts on that? You also got a little interesting background info about Fangs family. Thoughts on that? Come on now don't be afraid to review I would really like some feedback on this chapter because I don't know if I am exactly satisfied with it. Okay so I'm moving it up a little bit 6 reviews for the next chapter, 8 for a longer chapter!**_

_**~Ce-Ce **_


	11. Chapter 9

_**Max's P.o.v.**_

"Max. Max. Max. Max. Max. Max," the chanting continues but I try my hardest to ignore it and listen to my Ipod.

"MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX. MAX," it continues getting louder as the volume on my Ipod reaches its max.

"MAX!"

"WHAT! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE THIS DAMN IMPORTANT?" I snap so irritated that I don't even car that I am screaming and swearing at my eight year old brother.

"Can you take me to the park?" Gazzy asks.

I swear it takes everything in my power not to grab him by his spiky blond hair and toss him out of my second story window.

"So let me get this straight," I say through clenched teeth," you come into my room disturbing my peace and annoy the hell out of me just so that I can take you to the park?"

"Yup!" he chirps popping the p.

"Gazzy unless you want your blood to be permanently stained on that sidewalk outside I recommend you leave now," I mutter closing my eyes and counting to one hundred in my head until I hear him slowly walk out of my room and shut the door behind him. If it weren't for our similar appearances I would claim to have been adopted and not related at all to either one of my siblings.

I grab the book that we are reading in my literature class and flip to the assigned chapter and begin reading without even bothering to turn off or down the music that is blasting through my headphones.

I don't even get a quarter through the chapter before I am interrupted again by someone pounding on my door.

"What!" I shout not even looking up from the novel as my door opens.

"Max may you pretty pretty please with a cherry on top take me to the park?" Gazzy asks giving me bambi eyes. I can tell by the slight smile that's on his face that he knows that he's got me.

"Fine," I snap, "Put on your shoes and bring a hoody in case it gets cold."

"Aye aye Captain," he mock salutes me.

I roll my eyes while grabbing my red hoody and gray converse.

"Gaz let's go!"

"Tonight! Tonight! There's a party on the roof top top of the world. Tonight! Tonight! And we're dancing on the edge of the-"

"Next song please!" I say trying to keep my voice calm. There is a slight pause before Gazzy starts again.

"Lemme hear you say this shit is bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S!"

"Hey now! Watch the language!" I try my hardest to keep a stern voice and face but really all I want to do is laugh my ass off at his choice of song.

"What?" he looks genuinely confused.

"Gazzy the word shit should definitely not come out of your mouth. If Ella heard you talk like that she would most likely have a fit."

But who I see next sitting on a park bench has me wanting to swallow my own words.

"Shit."

"I thought you told me not to say that word because it was bad! How come you can say it?"

"What are you two doing here?"

"Well hello to you to Max," the guy from earlier, Iggy I think his name is, rolls his eye.

"Fine. Hello Fang and Iggy now can you please answer my question?" I snap and just as I finish my sentence a pretty little dark haired girl around Gazzy age walks up to us.

"Fang can we go get ice cream after we leave here?" she asks her gorgeous hazel green eyes growing larger as she waits for his reply.

Fang's expression immediately seems to soften as he looks down at the young girl. "Sure Kai just tell me when you're ready to leave."

The girl's face instantly brightens up and she chirps a quick reply before hugging Fang and skipping off.

"Max?" Gazzy says trying to get my attention.

"Yeah wassup Gaz?" I ask looking down at him to find his eyes trained on the girl who was just talking to Fang.

"Can I go play?"

"Yeah don't wander off like last time because I really don't feel like searching for you today."

I watch as he walks over to the girl before turning my attention back to Fang and Iggy.

"So who's the cute little girl?"

"That's my little sister Kailey," Fang answers slowly looking at me with a weird look on his face.

"Oh okay well it looks like she is really hitting it off with my brother," I observe as I watch Gazzy and Kailey swinging on the swings together.

Iggy and Fang share a surprised gaze before Fang replies, "Yeah I guess so."

I take a seat on the bench next to Fang and Iggy and we watch in silence as Kailey and Gazzy play together. I guess it really is a surprise to me that Gazzy is talking and laughing with Fang's sister. Gazzy really is a good kid it's just that most of the other kids aren't allowed by their parents to hang out with him due to my sad excuse of a father, so Gazzy doesn't have many friends.

Gazzy and Kailey walk over to us chuckling at something that Gazzy said.

"Fang can Gazzy come with us to get ice cream?" Kailey asks her large eyes trained on Fang as she waits for his answer.

"I don't mind but I guess it's up to Max," he says and four pairs of eyes snap in my direction.

"I don't think that would be a good idea, "I watch as Kailey's eyes instantly fill up with tears and her lip begins to quiver.

"I mean," I start and her expression grows to a more hopeful one, "I guess we could tag along."

Damn it! But really who could say no to this adorable girl? Someone would have to be completely heartless to watch as her eyes tear up and continue to crush her dreams.

"Thank you Max!" Both kids exclaim hugging me. I'm usually not one for touchy feely things like hugging but I can't stop the small smile that appears on my face at their happiness.

"Is there anything I can get for you guys tonight?" A cute brown haired waiter asks his eyes focused on me as he says this.

"Can we get a few minutes to look over our menus," I pause reading his name tag before giving him a bright smile," Mike?"

Mike blinks a few times before her replies ,a little dazed might I say, "Y-yeah y-yeah sure."

My smile brightens, "Thank you Mike."

Yupp I still got it I think as he stumbles away dazed. I am brought back to present day by Fang clearing his throat.

"Fang can I get some food too?" Kailey asks. I watch as Fang shifts uncomfortably and looks at something in his lap.

"No not this time Kailey. We have food at the house," he grumbles looking at Kailey with pleading eyes as if telling her not to say something.

"No we don't," she says looking down at the table sadly. Then it finally hits me. Fang doesn't have enough money to buy Kailey both dinner and ice cream. I look at Fang trying to catch his gaze but he has taken and interest in the trees outside of the window. I try to get Iggy to look at me as well but he is avoiding my gaze too. When Kailey starts to sniffle and push back tears I realize that I have to do something.

I look down who is sitting in between Gazzy and I in the booth.

"Sweetie get whatever you want it's okay I got it," I softly tell her.

"Thank y-"

"No." Fang grounds out glaring at me.

"Excuse me?" I question surprised. I'm helping him out shouldn't he be thanking me.

"We don't need you to do us any favors we are perfectly fine without you," he snaps sliding out of the booth.

"Is it really that big of a deal? Where are you going?" I ask confused. I look at Iggy for some reassurance but he is looking at Fang with an understanding yet sad look on his face.

"Come on Fang just sit back down man," Iggy says trying to reason with him.

"Let's go Kai," Fang says ignoring both of us.

"But I wanna stay here and talk to Max and Gazzy," Kailey whimpers tears flowing out of her eyes.

At this Fang expression softens a little, "I know but we have to go Kai let's go."

Kailey nods slowly before hopping out of the booth and following Fang out of the door.

"What was that about?" I ask Iggy confused.

"I'm sorry I should probably go with them see you later Max," he says giving me a weird look before leaving the same way as Fang and Kailey.

I don't get it. What did I do wrong? All I did was offer to pay for their dinner.

"Nice going Max. My first friend and you screwed it up," Gazzy snaps folding his arms over his chest and glaring at me.

_**Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Was Max in the wrong or was Fang simply overreacting? Tell me what you think! Review! Oh and I think I'm going to drop that whole chapter - part I and II thing because it is really irrelevant. So chapters will be around this length and without the whole part I & II thing. Review! 6 for next chapter 8 for a longer chapter. While I'm talking about reviews thanks everyone for all of the reviews on the last chapter. = - )**_

_**~Ce-Ce**_


	12. Hello

**_It's been a while. I know. I am currently working on the next chapter but it isn't really flowing that well. Plus I just moved to Texas and I'm not exactly settled into the new house yet so maybe I'll update in...about a week? Don't quote me on that. But in the meantime I think you guys should really check out my other story on Wattpad. I personally think it is pretty good it's just I haven't really been getting any feedback. So I would really appreciate it if you checked it out the link to my Wattpad account is on my profile and the story is called 'Tears Like a Waterfall' check it out please! =)_**


	13. Chapter 10

_**Fang's P.o.v.**_

"Fang man hold up man!" Iggy calls from behind me but I quicken my pace dragging Kailey along beside me.

"Dude chill," he mutters when he finally catches up with me. "Look I get it. You're embarrassed that Max had to offer to buy Kailey's food but maybe you should…I don't know man…trust her," he says looking unsure.

"Why should I trust her I barely even know the chick!"

"She's different I-"

"Stop saying that!" I snap at him "She's not different they are all the same. I don't know what's gotten into me lately but it has to stop. Max is a chick! There is nothing _different _or _special_ about her now can you please just shut up about it. Please."

He opens his to protest but when he sees my serious expression he shuts up. "Alright bro whatever."

* * *

><p>"Fang?" Kailey says walking into the kitchen where I am trying key word <em>trying <em>to cook spaghetti.

"Yeah Kai what's up?" I answer concentrating on the food in front of me trying not to screw it up this time.

"Can you watch High School Musical with me after you are done cooking?" she asks and I try my hardest not to look into her green hazel eyes and fall under her spell.

"I don't know Kailey. Didn't we just watch that last week?"

"No we watched High School Musical 3 last week" she explains slowly as if she were talking to a two year old. Oh how could I make such a stupid mistake shame on my soul, I think sarcastically, finally looking down at her. That obviously was not very smart because I fell right under her trance.

"Okay Kailey fine but no High School Musical anything for a good two weeks! Got it?"

"Okay I have The Cheetah Girls planned for next week anyways!" she chirps giving me a bright smile before skipping into the den.

Oh gosh. What have I gotten myself into!

"We're all in this together and it shows where we stand, hand in hand make our dreams come true!" Kailey screeches at the top of her lungs and I internally groan. This is how the pass hour or so has gone. Kailey has been singing _every _song and she even cried when Troy talked bad about Gabriella to all of his friends. But really I can't blame Troy, Gabriella is a girl and she was coming in between him and his team I mean what else could he have done. But he did hurt Gabriella a lot and- WHAT THE FUCK AM I THINKING?! Am I seriously having an internal discussion about High School Musical? What is happening to me?

"That's just so sweet. Isn't it Fangy?" Kailey asks me as she watched Troy and Gabriella dance together.

'No no it is not sweet!' I scream to myself.

"Yes it really really is Kai," I tell her with a fake smile on my face turning off the T.V.

"Bop bop bop bop to the top!" she sings as she skips upstairs to her room.

Oh the things I do for this girl. I think my manhood is slowly fading away.

* * *

><p>"So Fang what did you do last night?" Jason asks me as I walk into school the next day.<p>

"Oh ya know man nothing much. I just played some Call of Duty ya know?" I lie.

"Oh really I didn't see you online." He stated raising an eyebrow at me.

"That's weird man."

"Fang come on everyone can tell when you are lying you say 'ya know' every five seconds."

"I don't know what you're talking about," I mutter refraining myself from adding 'ya know' to the end.

"Hey Fang," Iggy says walking into step beside me.

Jake nudges me, "Ask him."

"No because it isn't true."

"Ask me what?" Iggy asks looking confused.

"Ask him!"

"Fine! Iggy it has come to my attention that apparently I say 'ya know' whenever I lie, is this true?"

"No not at all, ya know?" he answers winking at me, and Jason cracks up laughing.

"Shut up," I grumble shoving him into a nearby locker.

"Hey now, violence solves nothing!" he shouts shoving me back.

"You are such an idiot! Remind me again why I hang out with you?" I chuckle.

"Because you _wuv _me!" He exclaims making kissy faces causing us all to burst into laughter.

By the time we reach our first class we are all a sloppy laughing mess.

"Boys settle down!" Mr. Freeman says glaring in our direction but I could still see the amusement shining through his eyes.

"Yes sir," Igs mock salutes him as we walk to our seats in the middle of the classroom. I could've sworn I heard Mr. Freeman mutter something that sounded like 'idiot' under his breathe. You see most people hate school but when I'm here I feel like I don't really have to worry about anything else I can be myself. For about seven hours five days a week I feel like a normal teenage boy, and not like a teenage boy who has to rush home every day after school to take care of their younger sister.

"_Hello? _Fangy boy anyone home?" Jason asks knocking on my head with his knuckles.

"Huh?" I ask.

"I _said _so have you changed your mind about Max yet?" Iggy asks.

"_No_ I haven't! And don't expect me to!" I snap at him.

"Shit I'm sorry Igs. I- I just I don't know," I apologize feeling bad for snapping at him for no reason.

"Naww. It's cool."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yeah yeah I do realize that this is really short, so please don't leave reviews talking about the length. Also yes I do know that it took a lot longer than a week for me to upload this. I am going through some really hard times at the moment and I don't exactly have time to write so you should feel very honored that I took the time to write this. I will try (key word try) to upload in about four days once again don't quote me on that. Onto happier thoughts! =-D This chapter is very fillerish but I have a bunch of things in store! So stick with me! The story however is not being put on hold I refuse to give up on this story it's just that I don't exactly know when I am going to be able to upload again. If I put this story on hold you all have the right to hunt me down and punch me in the face.<strong>_

_**~Ce-Ce**_


	14. I'm A Jerk

Hey guys! It's been over a year since I last updated...I kinda suck huh? The reason why I haven't posted anything is because I completely lost interest in the Maximum Ride Series..yeah I never thought I'd say that! I was kind of have way in half way out and I was going to update a while ago, but then I read Nevermore and..BLAH! I was so disappointed! So I gave up. I may or may not come back to this story, I haven't decided yet. I've been writing on Wattpad and I honestly like that website better, and as I previously said I'm not really into fanfiction anymore..like at all. So if you guys want you can check out my stories and story ideas that I have posted on there under the username 'IJustWannaLevitate'. I actually update those pretty often so you won't have to worry about waiting a year for something! So below I'm going to put the summaries of the stories that I have on there and if you dig it then you can go check it out!

'What A Girl Wants' Kind of inspired by John Tucker Must Die...but not really

Johnson Fisher is an ass, it's as simple as that. Meet Chrissy Bradshaw, she wants to him suffer. Her main goal in life is try to inflict both physical and emotional pain on him for the shit that he put her younger sister through. Chrissy has a plan, she's gonna make him fall for her. But yet not really her. Do you follow me? No? Okay, also meet Shyanne Owens. New girl in town who's looking for a little something new, a little adventure. What happens when Chrissy proposes a deal that Shyanne simply can't refuse, since it is infact everything she is looking for. What measure will a girl go through to get what she wants?

'The Thing About Forever'

There's something about Tristan Malloy and no matter how hard she tries Dallas Tellings can't deny that there is something sexy about the mysterious bad boy. So what happens when they get paired up for a sex ed project? Well of course there's bound to be fighting and bickering included in the deal, but no one said anything about lots of love and tears.

'One Last Shot'

My eyes land on the person that I prayed wouldn't be here. They then drift to the only seat available. Right next to him. A bitter laugh raises in my throat at how ironic this situation is, because more than two years ago I was in this same exact situation. Only this time will be different. It has to be. "Ms. Shillings would you please take a seat?" The teacher says snapping me out of my thoughts. "My pleasure," I reply back before taking a seat next to the guy that broke my heart all of those years ago.

And then I have a Chris Brown fanfic so if you are interested it is called 'Mirage'

Okay so I'm out!


End file.
